This invention relates to containers for housing a liquid at an elevated temperature, and more particularly, to a cup having an improved handle.
Conventional cups or mugs include a generally U-shaped handle having curved surfaces. The handle is typically arranged so each end of the handle extends directly from the sidewall surface of the cup and is spaced therefrom to enable the user's fingers to grip the handle. However, the handle is typically spaced from the cup in a manner such that a user's fingers may contact the outer surface of the cup while gripping the handle. These handles are undesirable since typically, such cups contain liquid, such as coffee or tea, at an elevated temperature. Thus, when gripping the handle, the user may contact the hot outer surface of the cup and react by spilling the contents of the cup or not being able to conveniently hold the cup. The user may even receive a burn as a result of contacting the hot surface of the cup.
Conventional cup handles are typically of narrow width and are steeply curved, thereby making them difficult to grip and control in all directions, especially for those who are physically handicapped. For example, it is virtually impossible for persons having missing fingers or a thumb to grip and lift a conventional cup without spilling the contents thereof. Further, since a strong grip is required to hold a conventional cup by its handle, it is difficult for an arthritic person to use such a cup.